


opposites attract

by Jules1398



Category: SKAM (Netherlands)
Genre: Crushes, Multi, Pansexual Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: People had always told Engel that opposites attract. Maybe that was why she was so taken with Janna and Imaan.





	opposites attract

**Author's Note:**

> skamnl let them all date!  
> [come say hi!](http://chloevlntine.tumblr.com/)

When Engel was a young girl, people had always told her that opposites attract. At the time she always thought that she’d meet a bad boy, a boy like Noah. After all, she was always told she was a nice girl. Maybe she talked a little bit too much, as Imaan had pointed out, but everyone had their flaws.

Recently, Engel’s view of opposites attract had transformed. Sure, she still thought Noah was attractive, even though she seemed to be the only one taken up with him in her friend group, but she had realized that he didn’t have what she needed in a relationship.

Opposites still attracted. Engel was a nervous and insecure girl, but she was hardworking and had clear goals in mind.

Janna’s striking confidence and take-no-crap attitude complemented that. Janna took society’s expectations and told them to fuck themselves, which was something Engel could do well to learn. At the same time, Janna wasn’t motivated, but Engel gave her something to focus on. Goals to work toward. That was why they had become good friends so quickly. That was why Engel knew that she couldn’t live without her.

Engel had recently realized that, as amazing as her friendship with Janna was, she found herself for yearning for something more.

And then there was Imaan. She was confident too, but in a different way. She wasn’t afraid to speak her mind and call people (mostly Engel) out on their shit. She was fiercely loyal to her friends, ever since she had met them.

The thing about Imaan is her presence in the group had opened up Engel’s world. She had never before oriented herself with any sort of God, especially after realizing that she was pansexual, but after she met Imaan, she had started reading about Islam online. She knew that when she brought it up with her friends, it probably came off as cringey, but she was eager to learn more. She wasn’t exactly ready to convert or anything yet, but there was something about Islam that rang true in her soul and made her at peace and it was something that she wanted to explore.

In addition to that, she thought Imaan was beautiful. She loved the way the skin by her eyes crinkled a little bit when she smiled. She loved how soft her lips looked and the deep brown color in her eyes.

Janna and Imaan also seemed to be attracted to each other. Not seemed to be. They were. Engel had noticed them grabbing hands more lately when their friend group was all hanging out together. There were those passing glances between them, glances that would be hidden if Engel hadn’t been looking for them, wishing that they could be directed at her.

Engel was attracted to two women and she wasn’t good enough for either of them. At least they had each other. They were amazing. They deserved one another.

“What are you thinking about so intensely?” asked Liv, and Engel was thrust back into the real world. Right, they were in the cafeteria. Janna and Imaan weren’t there. They were somewhere else. Together.

“Nothing,” Engel lied.

Isa raised an eyebrow. “Girl, you are massacring that salad. I swear, if you stab the lettuce that hard one more time, you’re going to crack the container in half.”

Liv and Isa exchanged a look and then Liv rested a hand on Engel’s shoulder. “I think you should talk to them.”

“To who?” Engel asked, knowing exactly who the people that they wanted her to talk to were.

“Janna and Imaan are your two best friends, Engel. You can’t keep acting like this,” Isa reasoned. “Get over your jealous-  _ Ow! _ ” she yelped.

Liv smiled brightly. “Exactly, they’re your two best friends. Whatever is going on, you can talk to them about it. And you can tell us too, if it will help you. We’ll always be here for you.”

“Isa’s right,” she said with a shrug. “I’m jealous. Of both of them.”

“Just because they’re together and we’re together doesn’t mean you won’t find someone too someday,” Isa told her.

Engel blinked. “You two are together?”

Isa’s eyes widened and she looked toward Liv for help.

Liv just laughed. “Yeah, we got together a few days ago. You know, I may seem confident, but it was still terrifying to ask Isa out. I mean, she’s my best friend. But, see, it all worked out in the end. And even if we hadn’t gotten together, I would know that she wouldn’t stop being my friend.”

“One day you’ll find an amazing person and they’ll be the love of your life,” Isa promised her.

“I don’t want just any person,” Engel mumbled. “I want to be with them. Both of them.”

“And have you considered talking to them about that?” Liv asked her.

Engel shook her head. “They’re already together. There’s no room for me in the equation.”

“Sometimes,” Liv began, “a relationship can be more than just two people. Maybe Janna and Imaan are polyamorous, maybe they’re monogamous, maybe they’re willing to make an exception. You’ll never know unless you talk to them.”

Her eyes widened. “Are you saying there’s a possibility that I can date both of them? Like at the same time?”

Liv nodded. “Absolutely. I think you should talk to them. It might work out better than you think?”

“Who’s working out?” Janna asked, flopping down into the seat next to Engel.

“I am. With Liv,” Isa said quickly. “For the rest of lunch in the bathroom, if you catch my drift.”

Imaan, who had taken the seat next to Isa, wrinkled her nose. “The  _ bathroom _ ? At least find an empty classroom. Gross.”

“Kes and Lucas make out in the bathroom all the time,” Isa pointed out.

“I don’t think we should blindly copy what they do, babe,” Liv laughed. “I know of an empty classroom near my math class. Let’s go.”

And the two of them left. Engel was now alone with the happy couple, confronted with the task of asking if there was room for one more in their hearts.

“You’re quiet,” Imaan remarked. “You’re never quiet.”

Engel shook her head. “It’s stupid. I just- I don’t know.”

Janna lightly set a hand on the small of her back. “You can tell us what’s wrong. You know we have your back, forever and always.”

She took a deep breath. “I like you. Like I like both of you. You’re both pretty and amazing and confident and funny and kind and I want to be with you which I know is dumb because you’re together and even if you were willing to have a third person in your relationship, you could do so much better than me so please don’t hate me and-”

Engel was interrupted but Imaan reaching across the table and pressing a quieting finger to her lips. “Let us talk too, yeah?”

She nodded.

Janna turned to her. “We like you too. Both of us. And we were late to lunch because we were trying to figure out how to say this, but we were going to ask you out to dinner at mine on Friday. Like a date.”

“You’re amazing too,” Imaan reminded her. “And you’re super pretty and I appreciate you trying to learn about my culture rather than judging me for it. It’s no secret that I wasn’t your biggest fan at first, but after getting to know you, I’ve discovered that I really like you.”

Engel smiled. “I definitely want to have dinner on Friday.”

Janna and Imaan looked to each other and smiled. “It’s a date,” they said in unison.

Maybe it wasn’t that opposites attracted, but that different pieces had to be placed together to make a whole. Some puzzles had different numbers, but Engel was finally beginning to piece hers together.


End file.
